As a high-performance permanent magnet, rare earth magnets such as Sm—Co magnets and Nd—Fe—B magnets are known. The rare earth magnets which are currently produced contain large amounts of Fe, Co, and the like, which contribute largely to increase in saturation magnetization. The rare earth magnets achieve large magnetic an isotropy which originates from behaviors of 4f electrons of rare earth elements such as Sm and Nd in a crystal field. The rare earth magnets thereby achieve high coercive force. Such high performance magnets are used in electronic equipment such as various motors, generators, speakers, measurement apparatuses.